implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Confederate Navy (Alternate Confederacy)
Over view . History It was founded in 1861, just prior to the Confederate War of Succession. 'Confederate War of Succession' 'Stand-off with the North' 'World War 1' 'World War 2' 'Cold War' 'The Gulf Wars' 'Somalia and the War on Terror' 'Battles' . Personnel . Small arms . Electronic counter-measures, electronic eavesdropping, sonar and radar . Staff training . Home ports *Belle Chase, Louisiana *NAS Atlanta *NAS Baton Rouge *Kings Bay Submarine Base *Gulfport Battalion Center *NAS Meridian *NS Pascagoula *Tampa bay, Florida *NAS Kingsville *Red River Army Depot *Port Neches, Texas *Norfolk, Virginia *Calypso Bay in the north of Jamaica. It opened in 1949. 'The New Orleans Navy Museum' . Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|''The sloop Coin (1865-1895)'' U995 2004 1.jpg|''The ocean going submarine Colette Bowes (1932-1992).'' HMCS Cougar (Z15) beam.jpg|''The armed metallic yacht Faithful (1914-1974).'' HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|''The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012)'' Today's navy fleet Surface fleet Quest (AM 281).jpg|The liaison/official hospitality ship Dove (1964-2015). USS Windham County (LST-1170).jpg|The tank landing craft Julie Robinson (1964-2015). 20080702-Faliron-HS Aittitos P-268.jpg|The Patrol boat Tucson (1975-2015). Firkateyn izmir3.jpg|The corvette Appomattox (1975-2015). DrakensbergBsAs.jpg|The under-way replenishment ship Pelican (1979-2015). USS John C Stennis (CVN-74) & HMS Illustrious (R 06).jpg|Carrier South Carolina (CVN -710) (left) (1979-2015) and light carrier Atlanta (right) (1982-2015). USS Normandy CG-60.jpg|The cruiser Baton Rouge (1984-2015). ARADrummondP31.jpg|The corvette Sam Houston II (second use of the name ) (1985-2015). Spioenkop F147.jpg|The frigate Panther (2005-2015). HMS FR~1.JPG|The Confederate patrol boat Thomas J. Jackson II, nicknamed- " The Floating Stonewall " (2009-2015), visiting the Commonwealth of Canada in 2011. HMS Somerset (F82).jpg|The destroyer Chinchilla (1994-2015). Spanish Navy AB-212 070419-N-8493H-030.jpg|The fleet support oiler ship Robert E. Lee III (1982- 2012) and it's Lynx helicopter in action of the coast of Puntland in 2009. Hr. Ms. Rotterdam (1998).jpg|The landing dock ship Josiah Tattnall (1964-2015) on a visit to the Republic of Quebec 2005. ORP Gryf2.jpg|The troop ship/trainer Joseph E. Johnston (1935-2015). Caspian Minesweeper 564.jpg.jpg|The minesweeper Jazz Music (1995-2015). Navy supply vessel -Berlin-.jpg|Under-way replenishment ship Cornucopia (1975-2015). USS Ortolan (ASR-22).jpg|The submarine tender Saxophone (1995-2015). A.R.M. Oaxaca (P161).JPG|The patrol boat Seth (2011-2015). Граченок.jpg|Patrol boat Brave (2010-2015). Warship Kazanets.jpg|The corvette War of Session (1995-2015). USS Wanamassa (YTB-820).jpg|The tug boat Liberty (1995-2015). Sirius refueling Juneau.jpg|The cruiser Just Cruising About (1988-2015) and the fleet support oiler Dubai (1989-2015). EGV Berlin.JPG|The under-way replenishment ship Vigour (1985-2015). USS Wabash (AOR-5) refueling USS Midway (CV-41) .jpg|The fleet support oiler Shelagh O'Brien (1995-2015). Finnish Minelayer Hameenmaa (ex-Riga-Class) in 1982.jpg|The mine-layer Pilar de Maria (1982-2015).. USS Bataan (LHD-5);10080504.jpg|The amphibious assault ship Cactus (1999-2015). USS Fox (CG-33).jpg|the guided missile cruiser Texas (1989-2015). RFS NASTOYCHIVY.JPG|The destroyer Githa (1985-2015). 'Submarine fleet' Japanese_Submarine_Oyashio_SS590.JPEG|The Ocean going submarine Stella (1992-2015) SAS Charlotte Maxeke (S-102).jpg|The coastal attack submarine Salmon (2006-2015). I400 2.jpg|he Ocean going/training submarine Nicola Best (1942-2015) ORP Orzel.jpg|The coastal attack/training sub Georgia (1939-2015) USS Wahoo SS-238.jpg|The ociean attack/training sub Corpus Cristi (1939-2015). Shore Based Patrol Aircraft 160770.jpg|Confedrate P-3 Patrol bomber 160581.jpg|S-3 Carrier Onboard Deleivery 164387.jpg|Confedrate E-6J E-star E-3F (2).jpg|E-3K AWACS Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. Bell47 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|Bell 47. H-19 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|A Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) 'Fleet Air Arm ( past and present )' F-4-U.gif|Confedrate F-4-UA f-4 (2).png|F-4M Phantom Confederate Navy/Marine/ANG Royal Navy Lynx 318.jpg|Confederate Lynx 318 helicopter. Ship-to-ship/shore transit and nautical duties like sub-hunting. Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. HKP 1 ~1.JPG|Élite forces in training. AH-1G70-15981ElPaso1978.jpg|Confedrate Naval Attack Chopper E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures Patrol Bomber.jpg|E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures aircraft J-5016.jpg|Confederate F/A-18 Hornet. 0000006985.jpg|Confederate A-4F's in storage. F9F VF-781 landing CV-34 1952.jpeg|VF-781 Confederate Navy F9F-5 Panther Landing onboard the Aircraft Carrier Johny Reb during the ships first deployment. Bell47 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|Bell 47. H-19 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|A Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) 'Harbour defence systems' Former fleet 'Cold War and present day' HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012) It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since mid 2012. Ability-519.jpg|The mine sweeper The Bonnie Blue Flag (1953-83). It fought ifor 4 years in the Vietnam war. HMS Implacable (R86).jpg|Carrier Alexander Stephens (1946-1964). 20120217 020612dn coralsea 800.jpg|The 25 year old Aircraft Carrier CVN Johny Reb being scraped in 1999 after taking heavy damage in a hurricane that struck it's homeport one year before. A scrapping boat is breaking it's keel. HMS Apollo 1976 SMB-2008.jpg|The frigate Arkansas (1977-2007). The Russian intelligence collector SSV-493.JPEG|The SIGINT spy ship Eagle's Claw (1964-2004). Balzam SIGINT ship SSV-516.JPEG|The SIGINT ship Eagle's Eye (1964-2005). A Balzam class spy ship near Hawaii in 1991.JPEG|The SIGINT ship Eagle's Beak (1963-2005). Quarter view of a Soviet Ivan Rogov class ship.JPEG|The landing ship Lubbock (1965-2015). USS Belknap official photo.jpg|The cruiser Florida (1969-2015) '1939-1945' Palisade (AM 270).jpg|The minesweeper Dawn Burns (1943-1963). It took part in the D-Day landings. USS Disdain (AM 222).jpg|The Minesweeper Lorraine Hollstock (1943-1963) during construction in it's homeport. 05 In harbour Padstow.jpg|Patrol boat Key Largo (1939-64) Awm 045393 HNLMS Java.jpg|The cruiser Robert E. Lee II (1939-1975). StateLibQld 1 79147 Royal Australian Naval ship ML 1322 at Colmslie Naval Base, Brisbane, ca 1944.jpg|Patrol boat Alabama (1940-1965). Lochmorlich.jpg|The Frigate Missouri (1944-1974). HMAS Yarra (AWM 016263).jpg|The frigate Baton Ruge (1945-1975) HMS Wessex.jpg|The frigate Florida (1945-1985). HMS Danae (D44).jpg|The destroyer/training ship Raphael Semmes (1942-2012). Argentina Maru or Brazil Maru.jpg|The Troop ship Dora Doores (1944-1984). Sinking of U-175 2.jpg|The ocean going submarine Tina Dolores Bing (1939-1944) sinking after being hit by a bomb during the D-Day landings. U995 2004 1.jpg|The ocean going submarine Colette Bowes (1932-1992). It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum. USSRankin.jpg|The amphibious cargo ship Ocean (1944-1977). Kalev class submarine Estonia.png|The submarine Style (1945-1975). '1919-1938' USS Stratford AP-41.jpg|The troop ship General Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson (1919-1949). Laivas Prezidentas Smetona.jpg|The mine joint layer/sweeper Coyote (1920-1950) HMCS Renard (S13).jpg|The corvette Blffton (1921-1951). Izyaslav1921a.jpg|The destroyer Nashville (1922-1952). HMSAS Immortelle.jpg|The Minesweeper-trawler Dixie (1924-57). ARP-HU~1.JPG|The inland gun boat Cactus (1925-1965). HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship Miami (1933-1963). USSTwiggsDD127.jpg|the destroyer/training ship Judah P. Benjamin (1935-2012). Razarac zagreb.jpg|The Destroyer Dixie (1937-1967). Admirable-136.jpg|The minesweeper Theresa Staiano (1938-1970). Yugoslav destroyer beograd.jpg|The destroyer Ft. Lauderdale (1939-69). USSPivotAM276.jpg|The minesweeper Charlotte Dennison-Birch (1939-1971). '1914-1918' Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier Tallahassee (1914-1945). Atlantus1926.jpg|The corvette Diximond (1918-1944). It was badly damaged, and beached, during the D-Day landings. USAT Will H. Point, February 1942.jpg|The Auxiliary troop transport Corpus Christie (1918-1949). HMCS Cougar (Z15) beam.jpg|The armed metallic yacht Faithful (1914-1974). It was preserved at the New Orleans Navy Museum. NarvalSubmarine.jpg|The costal attack sub Excelsior (1912-1942). USS Fox (DD-234).jpg|The destroyer Annihilation (1913-1933). Mazur Polish ship.jpg|The frigate North Carolina (1914-1934). U-14 (WW1) (1).jpg|The coastal attack sub Mobile (1914-1940). '1900-1913' HMS Merlin (1901).jpg|Confederate sloop Arizona (1902-1932). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-31, Linienschiff der Braunschweig-Klasse.jpg|The battleship liberty (1904-1939). The cost was 23,983,500 CSA$ to make. MuavenetiMilliye.jpg|Motor torpedo boat Jefferson Davis. (1909-1953). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-09, Linienschiff SMS Helgoland .jpg|The battleship Texas (1911-1945). Kongo(1878).jpg|The corvette Fist (1880-1935). U9Submarine.jpg|The coastal attack submarine Mississippi (1912- 1928). U-Boats grounded Falmouth 1921 HD-SN-99-02368.JPEG|The 20 year old coastal attack subs Biloxi and Gulfport after being washed up and destroyed in a hurricane that hit Biloxi on May 1st, 1929. Japanese battleship Mikasa.jpg|The cruiser Texas (1905-1955). '1866-1899' Huascar1.jpg|The gun boat Sonora (1875-1945). Kanrin maru.jpg|The corvette Knife (1878-1918). Chiyodagata.jpg|The patrol boat Star (1879-1917). Japanese Ironclad warship Ryujo.jpg|The Ironclad frigate Victorious (1879-1929). Kotaka.jpg|The coastal attack submarine Teeth (1889-1918). Chinese warship Fuxing.jpg|The corvette Nestor (1892-1945) visiting China in 1905. Uss Puritan BM1.jpg|The Monitor Charleston (1898-1945). USS Badger 1898.jpg|The auxiliary troop transport Jonny Reb (1899-1929) '1861-1865 (ATL version of the US Civil War)' UK Battleship1..jpg|Ship of the battle line God Save the South (1824-1892). Stonewall-Kotetsu.jpg|The frigate Stonewall (1865--1895). Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|The sloop Coin (1865-1895). It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since early 1902. USS St. Louis (1828).jpg|The sloop-of-war North Carolina (1862-1895). Category:Alternate Confedracy Category:USA Category:Navy Category:Military Category:CSA Category:Cold War